marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Kale (Earth-616)
, (Florida ); ; former apprentice of Dakimh the Enchanter, frequent ally of the Man-Thing, Korrek, Howard the Duck, formerly | Relatives = Illyana Kale (ancestor, deceased); Pastor Kale (ancestor, deceased); Dante Kale (distant relative, deceased); Noble Kale (ancestor, deceased); Magdelena Kale (ancestor, deceased); unnamed great-grandfather (deceased); Joshua Kale (grandfather, deceased); Naomi Kale (aunt); Andrew Kale (brother); Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider) (cousin); Dan Ketch (Ghost Rider) (cousin); Barbara Ketch (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Swamp in the Florida Everglades near Citrusville, Florida | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 122 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress; former exotic dancer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Citrusville, Florida | Creators = Steve Gerber; Rich Buckler | First = Fear #11 | HistoryText = In the years just before the Great Cataclysm, the Atlantean sorceress Zhered-Na prophesied the sinking of Atlantis. The Atlantean emperor Kamuu was furious and twice ordered Zhered-Na to cease making this prophecy, but she refused. Possibly Kamuu incorrectly believed that Zhered-Na, a practitioner of "white" magic, was like the evil sorcerer of the cult of Darkholders, who originated in pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis. Since Zhered-Na refused to recant her prophecy of doom, Kamuu banished her from Atlantis forever for blasphemy. She was set adrift in a small boat, left to the mercy of the winds and tides. Zhered-Na spent the weeks adrift at sea in meditation, during which she had a vision of Earth's future, which she believed had been granted her by her god Valka. Finally, her boat landed on the Thurian shore, and days later she came across a colony of Atlanteans there on the mainland. She founded a cult of disciples from this colony, and over the following years taught them sorcery. She also prophesied that centuries later demons from the realm of Sominus would attempt to invade Earth, but would be opposed by the Man-Thing. Among Zhered-Na's pupils was Dakimh the Enchanter, whom she granted seeming immortality, although in fact he did continue to age at an extremely slow rate. Finally, the Great Cataclysm began. Atlanteans in the nearby colony wrongly believed it was Zhered-Na's doing and attacked her cultists. Zhered-Na herself was killed, but Dakimh and a few other disciples escaped, bearing with them scrolls containing her mystical knowledge. In recent years Joshua Kale has served as a leader of the Cult of Zhered-Na, based in the section of the Florida Everglades that is the mystic Nexus of All Realities. The Cult possessed the sole remaining copy of the Tome of Zhered-Na, a book containing her mystical knowledge. Kale's teenage granddaughter Jennifer took an interest in witchcraft, and, using one of his books without his knowledge, experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in bringing the powerful demon Thog the Nether-Spawn to Earth from the otherdimensional world of Sominus without realizing he would not be under her control. But the Man-Thing saved Jennifer's life, and Thog was forced back to Sominus. As a result of a subsequent encounter of the Man-Thing, Jennifer, and Thog, Joshua Kale realized that Jennifer had a psychic link with the Man-Thing. Later, Jennifer and the Man-Thing were magically transported to the otherdimensional world of Sandt, where they first met Dakimh, now an aged wizard. Dakimh pretended to want to have Jennifer and the Man-Thing killed and had the Man-Thing fight in a gladiatorial arena. But in fact he was testing the Man-Thing's powers and Jennifer's spirit, to make certain they were the beings he was waiting for. The Man-Thing triumphed in the arena, and Dakimh sent him and Jennifer back to their swamp. The Tome of Zhered-Na somehow disappeared, and as a result, Earth was now vulnerable to invasion from Sominus. Dakimh appeared to Jennifer, and explained his true purpose to her: to save Earth from the demons. He magically garbed her as a priestess of Zhered-Na's cult and, assisted by Dakimh and the Man-Thing; Jennifer recovered the Tome from an otherdimensional world and brought it to Earth, temporarily halting the invasion. Jennifer became Dakimh's apprentice in sorcery. Jennifer was later captured by Thog, who now intended to invade Therea, home of godlike beings, and to conquer all reality. Dakimh rescued Jennifer, and the two set out with their three allies, the Man-Thing, Korrek, warrior prince of the otherdimensional world of Katharta, and the extradimensional talking waterfowl called Howard the Duck, to stop Thog's plans. While they traversed dimensions, Howard accidentally fell back to Earth, but the other four arrived in Therea, where the Man-Thing defeated Thog. Dakimh continued to train Jennifer in the knowledge and use of Zhered-Na's sorcery, but her studies were seemingly halted when Dakimh was killed in battle . However, Dakimh's spirit has continued to manifest itself on the Earthly plane in a seemingly physical form, and so Dakimh is continuing to train Jennifer even in the present. Jennifer has already become a powerful sorceress, and will probably one day become the equal of Zhered-Na herself. She has also helped in defeating various mystical menaces, allying herself not only with Dakimh but with the Man-Thing, Korrek, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Kale was later summoned by the mystical Omen in forming the Legion of Night, who faced the immediate threat of a Fellowship awakening the dragon Fin Fang Foom and making all reality a dream. Kale fought alongside her teammates against the nightmares of Foom, and the dragon retreated, ending the threat. The Legion decided to band together, since this was but a first step in increasingly larger occult threats. Witches Jennifer's brother, Andrew, was tricked into opening the Tome of Zhered-Na and was possessed by the Hellphyr. Doctor Strange recruited Jennifer into the team along with Topaz and Satana. He neglected to tell Jennifer that the Hellphyr's host was her brother, and in the end she was forced to kill her brother. Angry, the Witches abandoned Strange. The Initiative After joining Florida's state Initiative team, Command, (and changing costume, to something a little more subdued), Jennifer is called to investigate some strange happenings around Man-Thing's swamp. Having to fight several zombies, including zombified members of her own team and an extra-dimensional Deadpool, who expertly cut her connection to her magical powers, before being minced on the fan of a fan-boat by the witch woman. She is eventually picked up by A.R.M.O.R. and placed in quarantine, seemingly in a near catatonic state. Jennifer is later shown defending Florida during the Skrull invasion, her body and mind sufficiently healed for her to engage magic in combat against a Skrull in Florida. Jennifer later tried to rescue Man-Thing from his containment on The Raft, but came to realize that he stayed there by choice. New Avengers: End Times Daniel Drumm, possessing Victoria Hand, attempted to kill Jennifer in her home. It is unclear whether he was successful, but according to S.H.I.E.L.D. Jennifer was at least missing. | Powers = Jennifer Kale is a highly skilled sorcerer whose knowledge and power continue to grow as her studies continue. Like most sorcerers on Earth, Kale's magic is derived from three major sources: personal powers of the soul / body / mind derived through developing one's own psychic resources (such as thought-casting), powers gained by tapping this universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, and powers gained through tapping extradimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions tangential to this one. Strictly speaking, Jennifer Kale does not have superhuman powers. Only the ability to manipulate mystical energy lies within an Earth-born sorcerer, not the energy itself. Theoretically, any Earth being can tap into an infinite amount of mystical energy. However, each person is limited by his or her own amount of training, discipline, knowledge and enlightenment as to the mystical arts. Jennifer Kale's progress as a student of magic has been rapid. She can already cast a wide variety of spells, most of which have not yet been depicted, and is a formidable opponent in mystic battle. When her training is complete, she will be one of Earth's most powerful practitioners of sorcery. Dakimh is teaching Kale a kind of sorcery mastered and taught by the pre-Cataclysmic Atlantean sorceress Zhered-Na. The degree to which Zhered-Na's system of magic resembles the systems of magical knowledge followed by other sorcerers, such as Doctor Strange, is not known. Jennifer Kale possesses a psychic link with the Man-Thing. Although her grandfather once claimed that the link had been severed, it probably still exists. Though initially only a novice in the mystic arts of the Marvel Universe, Jennifer Kale held tremendous potential for wielding magic and has since honed it through many years of intensive training and tutelage. Though her training was based upon the brand of magic wielded by Zhered-Na, she has since been tutored by other sorcerers and also self-taught herself to a high extent. As of now, Kale can fire magical bolts, form shields, open dimensional portals, mesmerize others, affect the memories of others, teleport herself and others, and cast numerous other spells for a variety of effects. The Tome of Zhered-Na is named after the antediluvian sorceress who foretold the end of Atlantis, and the Tome allegedly possessed all the mysticism known to man and demonkind at the time of its creation. For speaking this truth, Zhered-Na was banished and set adrift upon the sea. While she floated, her god, Valka whispered secrets to her about the world and the world of the future. After many weeks she landed at Thuria and founded the Cult of Zhered-Na. She lived and taught there until she was slain by the demon D'Spayre. Atlantis met its fate that same day. Two spirits rescued the wisdom of Zhered-Na and decades later gave it to Illyana Kale, the descendant of a cult member. Kale was inspired then to write the Tome. Certain deities felt that too many secrets were contained inside the Book, so they placed the demon Hellphyr inside its pages to ward away unwelcome users. When the Book was recently opened and Hellphyr was released, Illyana's descendant Jennifer Kale joined with fellow witches Topaz and Satana to stop the demon and save the Tome. The Tome of Zhered-Na is currently with Jennifer Kale. Though presumably less powerful than the Darkhold or the Book of the Vishanti, it is nonetheless powerful enough to strike awe into the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange and was sealed so only a member of the Kale lineage could access it, and only then assisted by a representative of divinity and a representative of the underworld. Kale can use the Ward of Maalock to dispel the astral projections of others, even the likes of Dormammu, and has invoked the power of Valka, son of Gaea, for various effects. | Abilities = None | Strength = Jennifer Kale possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Appearances | CustomText1 = * Over The Edge Vol 1, No. 2 December 1995; cameo; Featuring: Doctor Strange, Silver Dagger * Ghost Rider Vol 2, No. 77-85 September 1996-May 1997; Featuring: BlackHeart, Johnny Blaze | Links = * (May 1986) * Marvel Directory * Jennifer Kale at the Marvel Appendix }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Kale Family Category:Bisexual Characters